Winter's Moon
by BitterIris
Summary: Snowdrop's final moments.


A gentle breeze fell down carrying the snow into the old ponies hospital room. A smile formed on her dusty blue muzzle as her pale blue eyes turned towards the nights sky. The old pony remembered the words her teacher had said to her when she was just a little filly.

"The last snowfall of the year is always the harshes"

She laughed to herself, remember her days as a student in Cloudsdale. She wished to relive those days sometimes. Other days she was glad to have grown up and make the difference that she had.

No longer was the winter snow harsh, but fell gently to the ground. It was almost welcomed by all now; a time in which the land below could be nourished so the earth ponies below could grow food for all to eat.

Winter wrap up in Ponyville below remained a welcomed time, but no longer did anyone fear the harshness of winter snows.

The old pony closed her eyes and listened to the stars twinkling above. She longed to see the moon just once in her life. She wanted to feel as if she could see her old friend again.

"Luna..." She whispered softly to the air.

It had been years since her friend had been sealed away by her own sister. Snowdrop hated that it happened but, she understood that it was something that needed to be done. Luna had been breaking down for awhile; her heart slowly shattering over the fact that she could not get the ponies to love her beautiful night.

Snowdrop thought that since the princess had her, that she had one friend who loved the night, that she would be able to be happy. But even Snowdrop slept through the night just like every other pony. Everypony but Luna that is.

Luna was the princess of the night, the shining star that rose the moon that showered a gentle light upon the land. But that night held many dangers that caused many ponies to live in fear and even shun it. Cloudsdale was no different that the earth ponies with this. The twinkling stars surrounded all the ponies homes but even the young fillies and colts stayed indoors to admire them. Night is when the storms were at their worst, when poisonous creatures crawled out of their homes to attack any prey they could find. It was when manticores came out and clawed down their victims or when hydras plucked their dinner from their beds. Home was where everypony was safe; daylight was where everypony was warm. Even in the winter when it snowed, the night proved to be less welcoming than the day.

Snowdrop knew this; Snowdrop hated this. She wanted to show the other's how nice it could be, home embracing the night didn't lead to ponies getting hurt or losing their young lives but being able to break free and really, truly relax. Night didn't call for work but called for being close with those around you. It didn't mean that you were going to be hurt but that you could be cloaked from anything. You could play jokes on your friends to spook them and play.

As Snowdrop looked to the sky she saw the imprint of Luna in the moon. Softly she mumbled to herself "The Mare in the Moon, said to be there for 1000 years…"

Her pale eyes turned towards her hooves as she wondering to herself if there was a way for her to be reunited with her friend sooner. She was old and couldn't hold on for 1000 years to hear her again. She wouldn't be able to hold her and comfort her before she left. "The curse of an alicorn is that you live forever as all of your friends leave… But I still want to hear you say goodbye."

A gentle breeze brushed against the ponies cheek and for a second Snowdrop could have sworn she heard the sound of Luna's hooves. She couldn't tell it was her granddaughter walking in slowly trying not to disturb her grandmother's talking. Her name was Snowbell, taken in after her grandmother since they shared a birthday. She was born with the same bright, snowy blue coat and white hair along with her great grandmother Primrose's bright minty blue eyes.

Snowbell was a beautiful pony. She was healthy; she could see.

"Luna…" Snowdrop whimpered out almost as if she was a young filly who was scared.

She wanted her friend; Snowbell didn't want to ruin it.

Instead of saying anything, the young pony kept her mouth shut and gently backed away, trying not to make a noise. "Luna… please tell this old pony it's you… please! I want to hear your voice one more time…"

Snowbell's hooves made a loud stomp as she hit the wall causing a small smile to appear on Snowdrop's face. "Oh Luna… Are you not allowed to speak? Is this only your spirit wishing me farewell?"

Snowbell looked at her hoove then looked at her grandmother. Weakly she hit the wall again.

Snowdrop let out a gentle chuckle as she turned her unseeing eyes towards the young filly. "This is your way of saying goodbye to me now isn't it? Oh, you really were always the best friend a pony could ask for. I remember all the fun we had together at the castle… all those stars I made for you and your sister… We always had so much fun now didn't we…"

She hit the wall again, a small smile forming on her face to see her grandmother so happy. "Yeah… I wish I could see you before I left though. I didn't want to leave without finally seeing your face… That's how it is for me though… Those stars never granted me my wish… They never…"

Snowdrop stopped speaking as she closed her eyes. taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, taking in another one, letting it out again. "They never listened too well… You're the only part of the night that never betrayed me… You and the winter snow made me a very happy pony…"

In, out, in, out, in… then nothing. There was no movement from her chest and soon even the beeping seizer from her heart monitor. It was the end for Snowdrop, who died smiling thinking that she got to hear her friend one last time before she left this world into the next one. Snowbell thought to leave thinking that her grandmother was just asleep and that she'd bug her tomorrow. She was too young to understand death, and for many years she wouldn't understand why the next day they placed her dear grandmother in the snowy earth of the Royal Garden's. And for many years she'd visit the stone everyday wondering who Luna was and if there was a chance that she'd ever meet her. And until the day Snowbell dropped she searched for the mare in the moon, writing stories about her in books for all to read.

It was a story, about a young blind pony who met a beautiful princess of the night and how they became friends. And just like every other story it started the same.

"_Once upon a time_…"


End file.
